campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
The Foolish Demigod
Once upon a time... There was a demigod. No one knows his name, but his story will not be forgotten. This demigod was considered in today's terms: lame. He was arrogant even when he didn't even know how to to literally draw a sword (sketch), much less draw a sword. (pull out of sheath) He always messed up, he always said the wrong things. Nobody even liked him, not even sweet people who went out of there way to make people feel welcome. One day the demigod ran away, in the cover of night. Everyone searched for him, but somehow he finally did something right; running away. So with that they gave up and went back to camp, but no one forgot him. One person didn't go back to camp, her name was Lauren. Mostly she had gotten lost when she tripped and fell next to this bush. The bush seemed to have glowing eyes, and Lauren shrieked and reached for her dagger. The bush shook and out rolled the foolish demigod. "It's ok Lauren, it's just me." He shushed her. He showed her he had no weapons and Lauren stopped pointing her weapon at him. He took that moment to sweep his feet out from underneath her, causing her to hit her head on a rock killing her instantly. Sure the demigod felt a little bad but that Lauren was a real screamer, and he had completely forgot his weapons back at camp. But now he had this dagger. The demigod travelled over hills, across mountains, beside lakes and rivers, until he came to a desert. He figured he had been walking for almost a year now, and he was now nearly out of money. He'd been picking through trashcans and stealing people's laundy and he was glad people were so ignorant and foolish. But now walking through the hot desert land, he didn't feel grateful at all. But then he saw something, it looked like a lake. He ran towards it, but then thought back to his desert survival training. Sometimes you see mirages. Mirages are images of what you want to see, or something like that, he coulcn't remember. But he ran and he ran anyway, the lake seemed miles away. Maybe it was. He dropped his backpack containing his last cracker on the way. But when he got there, he was pleased to find there really was a lake. But what he didn't know it that it belonged to someone. He swam in it, drank from it, and washed his clothes. But then a huge shadow rose up upon the lake, but he didn't notice. The foolish demigod was busy backstroking with his eyes shut. Had only the foolish demigod listened in desert survival training, if it isn't a mirage, then sometimes it's a trap. Often traps are laid in the desert for thirsty animals, humans included. The lake will dissapear, and a giants hand will rise up. That's all anyone knows happens except for that person is never heard from again. And the foolish demigod was never heard from again. Category:DaughterofPoseidon14 Category:One-Shot Category:Fanfiction